


The Day We Bake

by Ellahamato



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Bakerverse, F/M, Love, chubby! Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellahamato/pseuds/Ellahamato
Summary: A 17 year old Ella Miller Has her own  Bakery as she met Thor ( Thor’s-soft-cheeks style) and she thinks that what she’ll be in love with him or not.





	1. The Intro

Into : Ella G. Miller, a 17 Year Old Girl who wanted to be a baker!, She opens her Bakery “ Ella’s Sweet and treat” Ella starts to clean her windows as she saw Thor, Who is 22 years old and has his own job too “‘Thor’s Bakery,I Didn’t know He has a job ... I wonder if it’s a thing” Ella said to herself. She looks at on her window as she saw Thor baking a really delicious Strawberry-shortcake, Thor looked at Her as She realized Thor saw Ella, She put her curtains down and blushes in embarrassment “ Who is that, Loki?” Thor asked Loki answers “ Ella G. Miller, Baker and she’s has a bakery too, it’s called ‘ Sweet and treats’” “ ‘ Sweet and treats?, That’s sounds good, I Would love to meet her!” So, the meeting has started


	2. 2 Bosses and a Cashier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Ella Met each other as She Met Loki!

It was 10:00 A.M in the morning, And opened her bakery as a deep voice said to Ella “ Good Morning, Ella!” She saw Thor and blushes embarrassed, “ H-How did you know my name?” She asked embarrassingly. Thor points at her name tag “ I see you have a bakery too, I’m Thor , By the way”. Ella looked too shy to introduce herself. “ It’s ok, you can’t say your name if you want, It’s Loki I’m waiting for” “ Loki?” Ella said. “ Yes, He’s my cashier I Hired, I’m just a boss, you know “. Ella nods softly as she replies “ I’m also a boss, I had no one to help me, my father got a baking book “   
“ me too, I was 12, my mother gave me that same thing on my birthday!” Thor is getting very interested to Ella as she heard A voice “ Thor?”

“ Oh Sh- I’m coming, Loki!, I got to go “ Thor said as Ella giggles softly when Thor almost curse “ okay, see you later “ Ella said as she closed her door and sighs sadly, she worked alone, Thor looks at his window “ Poor Girl, She doesn’t have any people to help “. Loki looks at Thor and said “ Should we help her?” Thor looks at loki and said “ Loki, you’re a genius!, What if we make her a baker too, on my bakery, I’ll help her do everything!” Loki didn’t like the plan but accepts. “ that’s sounds....great, let’s help her out so she’ll have a lot of people to like more!” So it begun, Thor knocks her door and said “ Hey, Ella, can I come in?”


	3. Female Baker and Godly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella Starts thinking about Thor when Loki starts to get jealous at Ella~

Ella Looks At Thor on the door hole “ Come in...”   
Thor opens the door as Ella sits on her office, playing her Pencil and rewriting the ideas that her father wrote. He asked “ I was thinking that Loki and I wanna a another baker, Ella..” Ella looks at Thor “ look.., I Can’t, I have school to do and then doing my baking... Alone” Ella Explains Thor as He frowns. “ Why don’t you be my employee of my Bakery?” Thor asked “ Well...I would love to “ 

~The Next Morning ~ 

Ella went to Thor’s bakery as she waits to loki and Thor , teaching how to bake. “ do you want anything to eat for breakfast?” loki asked “ I got doughnuts for me and Thor “ Loki started to feel jealous of Ella. “ Ohh?, But Th-“ Thor glares at Loki as He saw Ella “ Ah!, Ella, Come to my Office.” Ella went to his office as she ate her doughnuts as she looks at Thor, Asking Some Work stuff...  
Loki Knocks the door as Thor said “ Yes, Loki?” “ Outside. NOW!” Thor and Loki went Outside as Loki said “ Are you in Love?” “ Who?” Thor asked “ Ella Miller “


End file.
